tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 90
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th, 89th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 90 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isles Before he died from dread anticipation, the sound ceased and there was a bright, white flash, nearly blinding him. He instantly shut his eyes against the glare and shielded his face with his hands. It was over in moments. Slowly, carefully, he partially removed his hands and opened his eyes, now seeing that the room was filled with a dim, ghostly glow. Suddenly, his courage failing, he didn't want to look any more; he didn't want to see the author of the sounds and light. He never should have backed himself into this corner, he mentally berated himself. He covered and shut his eyes again. "Sitting there and hiding your eyes isn't going to help you in your situation," a male's voice said, coming from right in front of him. Akadil jumped, his hands falling from his eyes, though he still kept them tightly shut. "Who...w-who goes there?" he stuttered. "Have you...have you come from outside? Does the storm show any signs of abating?" "Oh, I've come from outside, but not in the way you imagine." the voice said. It was coming from higher up, so he guessed that the...entity...was standing there. However, there was something...not right...about that voice. It seemed...well, it seemed to echo the slightest bit. But, could his basement have done that? If so, why didn't his own voice echo just now? "Who are you? Why have you come here?" he made himself say, even though he only wanted to get up and run from the unknown in front of him. "Opening your eyes will answer the first question." the voice answered. Carefully, cautiously, Akadil did as he was told, even though he was fairly screaming on the inside to not do it. What he saw standing there before him made him scream in pure terror, even though he knew in the back of his mind that no one could hear him and no one would or could come to help him in his predicament. * * * He'd closed his eyes again, though he knew he was still there in front of him. "Like I said, in case you weren't listening the first time," the Maormer said, standing before the cowering Altmer, "Is that covering and clenching your eyes shut isn't going to help you." "No," Akadil whimpered, "But at least I am spared the sight of you gloating over the raping and destruction of my homeland." The other Elf was incredulous. "You think that's what I'm here for? Does it look or sound like I'm gloating to you?" His eyes flew open. He stared at the Elf before him. "Why else would you come here?" he asked, showing his furious helplessness as much as he dared, which was not much. The Maormer crossed him arms over his chest, glaring down at him. Akadil shrank from his gaze. "Saving you from your fate, for one. I was told to come here and save your life." Category:Blog posts